My secret admirer
by no-name1234567890
Summary: Sonny has a secret admirer and he wants to meet her at the Valentines dance. The day before he gives her gifts so that she wont change her mind. What are the gifts and who is the person?


Day Before Valentine's Day

"Hey guys there you are" Marshall said "tomorrow we will have a party for Valentine's Day make sure to were a mask, thats all no more shooting

for the rest of the day"

the cast of so random started cheering, and so Marshall left to his office.

"Oh my gosh I need a date and I need the best dress and my cocoa mocco cocoa lipstick" Tawni started freaking out, she then ran to go on a

shopping spree. Nico and Grady started talking about getting girls at the dance when they left to go to the cafeteria. That left Sonny and Zora in the

prop house.

"So Zora are you going to do for the dance" Sonny asked.

"I'm all set for the dance, I knew about it last week" Sonny was shocked

"How did you know about that long ago" Zora rolled her eyes

"I over heard Mr Condor telling Marshall because its for all the shows not just SO Random"

"Wait that doesn't mean Mackenzie falls is....." Sonny didn't finish because Zora nodded yes.

"Anyways Sonny who are you taking?" Zora then questioned, Sonny shrugged

"Sonny you need a date its a Valentine party, geeks will try to hook up with you if you don't have a date."

"I don't know anyone to go with" Zora sighed

"Well if they bug you then I will help you get rid of them I got to go peace"

After Zora left Sonny went to her dressing room to see if she had anything to wear for the dance. When she got there, she noticed that there

was a bouquet of flowers on her Vanity. They were yellow roses with one red one in the middle. Sonny grabbed the card and read it, it read:

_Dearest Sonny,_

_I have fallen in love with you when I first met you, though I was oblivious then I know what I felt then and now. I would like to be your date at the dance, if you accept then meet me at the snack table at eight._

_Love your secret admirer_

_PS: I have gifts that will come to all day, each will have a love saying on a small card like this, hoping you accept me._

Sonny was confused, It was nice to have a secret admirer but she was afraid that it might be a creep that some how nows her, so she decided

not to accept. But at the same time she was curious to what the gifts were.

After she was done wondering about the card and future gifts she decided to go and find a dress for the dance. When she was done shopping

she had a red strapless dress that stopped a few inch's above her knees and black heels. Her mask just covered her eyes and it was colored red

with pink glitter designs on it. When she was walking back to the So Random set she ran into Chad

"Ow watch it, Sonny" Chad said angrily, Sonny rolled her eyes

"Whatever" Sonny replied and left.

When she got back to her dressing room there was a gift on her vanity next to the flowers. When she opened it she found a necklace with a

heart that was made of diamonds and in the very center was a ruby. She then read the card:

_Sonny,_

_Here is the first gift, I got it because it reminds me of how you have one person that stands out from the rest of people you love._

_PS there is only 2 more gifts_

Sonny liked the necklace it was very beautiful and oddly enough it went with her dress, so she decided to wear it to the dance.

Since Sonny didn't have to rehearse or shoot today she just sat in the prop house thinking of ideas for the next sketch she was going to make.

Suddenly a delivery guy came in the room to give her a box with a card addressed to her. Sonny then opened the box to reveal a ring that

matched the necklace. Sonny then read this card:

_Sonny,_

_only one more gift after this, I thought this would go great with the necklace. I hope you like everything and I am looking forward to the dance tomorrow_

_PS to make things fair Ill give you a hint to who I am, one of the other reasons I got the necklace and ring was because it match your dress you bought _

_today which means that you seen me today._

Sonny was shocked and a little disturbed but mostly she was curious as to who it was. After 20 Min's of trying to guess who it was she left to get

a fro-yo at the cafateria. when she got there she noticed that no one was there and I mean no one, not even the staff. Sonny just shrugged and

went the machine, when she was about to turn towards the door, the lights cut out and someone closed the door. Suddenly she was being

kissed, at first she was surprise and she was still as a rock but after awhile she some how melted into the kiss. Her heart raced as they made out

and she forgot where she was, suddenly the person ended the kiss, he gave her a card and left the room. Sonny then stumbled to the light

switch, when she turned it on she read the card:

_Sonny,_

_I'm sorry if I scared you or angered you but I decided that your last gift would be a kiss,that way I might have a chance to you saying yes to being my date tomorrow can't wait to see you _

Sonny couldn't help but smile she needed to know who that was because he sure the heck can kiss. She got a strange feeling it was someone

she knew very well.

The Next Day at the Dance

Sonny was at the dance waiting for him to show up, while waiting (like Zora said) geeks were trying to get her to be her date.

"Come on sweetie just one dance" this geek was trying to pull her to the dance floor, Sonny ripped her arm away

"For the last time I said NO!" The guy huffed and left, Sonny turned around and grabbed a cup of punch. All of a sudden someone wrapped there

arms around Sonny's waist from behind.

"Ah so you do want to be my date, I hope you liked the gifts I gave you yesterday" Sonny smiled

"The necklace and ring was wonderful" she turned around in the strangers arms "but I'm curious to who you are" Sonny was studying him. He

wore a black tux with a with vest and blue tie, he had blonde hair. His black colored mask covered his eyes and part of his nose while she could

see his eyes. He was smiling at her, he seemed so familiar but she could figure who he was. She tried to recognise his voice but he talked to low

for her to guess who he was.

"I'm sorry I'm still debating on whether I should tell you or just to keep it a secret" Sonny seemed disappointed

"Why wont you tell me?" He sighed

"I'm afraid that once you know me you wont want to be with me" Sonny gave him a small smile

"I'm here now aren't I" He smiled

"I'll show who I am after a dance" Sonny nodded and he lead her to the dance floor right when Time of my life came on by David Cook. They

started dancing, neither of them were able to take their eyes away from each other. In the middle of the song Sonny rested her head on his

shoulder while they were still dancing. Then out of nowhere he started singing to song to her:

_"But now I'm rising from the ashes  
Finding my wings  
And all that I needed  
Was there all along  
Within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart_

So I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life

And I'm out on the edge of forever  
Ready to run  
I'm keeping my feet on the ground  
My arms open wide  
My face to the sun

I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
This is the time  
This is the time of my life.  
This is the time of my life. "

When the song was done they left to the parking lot, the whole time they were going there Sonny couldn't get her mind off of how great of a

singer he was. After the reached the parking lot he stopped Sonny and walked a couple steps ahead of her, he stood there keeping his hands on

his mask.

"Trust me, what happened in there made me want to be with you" Sonny then stepped towards him and took off the mask for him but he still had

his back to her. Sonny waited for 3 minutes before she said anything

"Please show me who you are, I don't care if your a little nerdy or if your a little too serious about your job here, heck I wouldn't care even if you

were Chad Dylan Cooper" Sonny noticed when his back stiffened. He then turned around and sure enough it was Chad, Sonny gave him a small

smile while Chad took in her reaction.

"I somewhat hoped it would be you Chad" Sonny then hugged him

"You don't care its me, Chad the one who always argues with you?" Sonny shook ed her head

"No because I know that deep down you are very sweet" Chad smiled, he then leaned down and kissed Sonny on the lips. Sonny smiled in the

kiss, when they broke apart she said.

"Yesterday you didn't kiss me long I wanted it to last a little bit longer" Chad smiled

"Well I can fix that, if you would like to be my girlfriend that is" Sonny nodded her head yes, Chad then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and

whispered in her ear

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sonny"


End file.
